Marca
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Midoriya no posee un Kosei sin embargo tienen una marca en el pecho que lo hace sonreir. (Almas gemelas)


En un mundo donde el 80% de la población mundial tiene un kosei Izuku Midoriya es parte del 20% sin ningún poder sobrenatural aunque eso no le impide soñar con convertirse en un héroe tan grande como su ídolo All Might a pesar de la incredulidad de muchos desea poder estudiar en la U.A.

No todo estaba perdido para el ya que a pesar de no tener ningún Kosei había descubierto que formaba parte del 10% de la población que tenia en el pecho cerca del corazón el nombre de quien se convertiría en su alma gemela. Era una rareza la cual pronosticaba grandeza sin embargo para el era emoción al pensar había alguien en el mundo que lo amaría sin importar nada ya que ambos era una complemento perfecto. A nadie le había dicho tenia un alma gemela por que solo el deseaba ver ese nombre en su pecho el cual por ahora solo era una mancha roja y azul, el nombre se revelaría cuando cumpliera los 15 años al menos eso es lo que se decía no había mucha información al respecto. Salvo el hecho que uno de los dos seria el dominante en la relación al cual llamaban Alfa y el otro seria el Omega, solo de eso podía estar seguro el resto eran chismes.

Con el pasar de los años esa mancha comenzó a tomar forma, no importaba lo mucho que Kacchan lo molestara por no tener un Kosei esa marca en su pecho era como un amuleto de mejores cosas y tenia razón conoció a su gran ídolo, no solo eso este lo convirtió en su sucesor además había logrado ingresar a U.A. lo único que faltaba era esa aun borrosa mancha mostrara el nombre de su alma gemela.

En la U.A. conoció a Todoroki la mayor parte del tiempo estaba muy asombrado de su Kosei el era el mejor de la clase y por alguna extraña razón no podía evitar sus ojos lo siguieran por donde fuera, en el festival deportivo fue mas evidente estaban en desventaja por lo que tuvo que hacer uso de todo su conocimiento para al menos poder alcanzarlos, no esperaba Todoroki le declarara la guerra mucho menos tener que enfrentarse a el en la segunda ronda, perder al tratar de salvarlo de él mismo solo para darse cuenta unos días después el nombre en su pecho estaba claro ahora mostraba orgulloso el nombre "Todoroki Shouto" para el su atracción hacia el chico cobraba sentido.

Todoroki Shouto ese nombre no lo podía sacar de su cabeza en ningún momento, sentía una necesidad de tomarlo en sus brazos y no dejarlo escapar sin embargo aun no había tenido el valor de enfrentarlo. Cada día que pasaba la necesidad se hacia mas y mas grande, lo tenia a su alcance y no podía tomarlo, luchar juntos para derrotar al asesino de héroes había sido atemorizante pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse a una mas unido a Todoroki.

Comenzaba a sentirse celoso cada que alguien se acercaba a tocarlo, no podía evitarlo quería ser solo el quien se embriagara con ese dulce aroma que desprendía por eso cuando Iida fue dado de alta tomo la decisión de mostrarle su marca. Camino con decisión hacia el, haciendo que levantara la vista mirando asombrado el nombre en su pecho, esperaba cualquier reacción sin embargo el solo se quedo mirando; con desespero retiro la bata mirando su pecho sin marcas no sabia porque pero se abrazo a el comenzando a llorar dejando su aroma dulce lo calme y entonces lo vio su nombre escrito en su cuello cerca de la nuca instintivamente sabia debía morder ese lugar, al hacerlo cientos de emociones lo invadieron lo ultimo que pudo escuchar fue su nombre antes de desmayarse.

Al despertar el sol ya se había ocultado miro a su lado, Todoroki le daba la espalda no pudo evitar sentirse triste, algo dentro de él le decía no importaba cuanto amara al bicolor el no le correspondería, por primera vez en toda su vida deseo poder arrancar su nombre, tal vez así su pecho dolería menos solo tenia una opción dar el 100% en mejorar como héroe concentrarse en su sueño y tratar de no pensar en su alma gemela.

Cuando la mañana llego le pido disculpas a Todoroki por lo que había pasado asegurándole no volvería a hablar de su marca nunca más, en cambio el chico le dijo había sido dado de alta volvería a la agencia de su padre, ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas.

Había cumplido su palabra durante su estadía en la U.A. no volvió hablar de la marca, oculto sus sentimientos lo mejor que pudo, a veces tenia que declinar algunas invitaciones con sus compañeros para no dejar al descubierto sus emociones, tuvo que actuar feliz cuando Bakugo se le declaro y el acepto, era esos momentos cuando su pecho dolía mas, necesitaba encontrar una forma de romper su lazo cada día que pasaba le era mas difícil soportar el rechazo, se estaba muriendo lentamente.

Al salir de la escuela se dedico a su deber de héroe, se volvió popular pero también descuidado y solitario ya no le importaba que tan grave se lastimara con tal de detener al villano a veces estaba en una cama de hospital, le llamaban y el iba sin importar su brazo ya roto volviera a fracturarse Ochaco le pido detenerse lo único que hizo fue preocuparse, lo que recibió fue que le dejara de hablar.

Un nuevo villano había llegado, había sido una pelea difícil pero estaba a punto de ganarla sin embargo el miro su marca sonrío diciendo en voz muy baja podía romper ese lazo lo único que debía hacer era jurarle lealtad, esas palabras era tentadoras su puño tembló.

\- ¿Por qué te creería? – le pregunta mirándolo muy fijamente, el mostro su pecho donde debía estar la marca ahora solo había una cicatriz – vete lo pensaré – es lo ultimo que dice retirándose de la pelea para sorpresa de los presentes

Ese día recibió cientos de llamadas sin embargo solo respondió a una, el que hacia su corazón vibrar y al mismo tiempo hacia doler su pecho como nunca.

\- Escuche lo que paso ¿Por qué? – se escucha al otro lado de la línea aunque también escucha a Bakugo decirle tiene una misión y después parece oírse lo besa para luego recordarle informarle van a casarse - ¿Midoriya? – lo llama pero el le cuelga el teléfono

Hacia tiempo que no veía con interés la marca sobre su pecho y mucho menos la tocaba, puso sus dedos sobre ella, mirándose en el espejo podía ver todas las cicatrices de su estilo de vida, tapo con su palma el nombre que deseaba nunca volver a pronunciar, quería arrebatarle la felicidad que había conseguido, pisotearla hasta que pudiera sentir el dolor que le causaba. Detuvo sus pensamientos, debía hablar con alguien acerca de lo que pasaba o terminaría cometiendo alguna locura.

Estaba en un callejón oscuro cuando miro aquel villano acercarse con una sonrisa en el rostro que se desvaneció cuando este le dijo aun no estaba seguro de aceptar su propuesta pero debía peguntar algunas cosas. Comenzó cuestionándolo sobre la veracidad de la información, a lo que el otro respondió había pasado por lo mismo, su alma gemela la había encontrado un día mientras estaba perdido por el vecindario al que se mudara, vivieron un par de años juntos pero ella le dijo estaba enamorado de alguien mas fue cuando comenzó a sentirse triste podía sentir la felicidad de ella y se preguntaba si ella podía sentir su tristeza cuando la confronto ella le dijo que lo hacia pero no le importaba. Con el tiempo ese amor se convirtió en ira y enojo cada vez que se miraba al espejo deseaba arrancar ese nombre de su pecho, un día fue a su casa y la asesino, el nombre desapareció así como el dolor.

\- No he sido el único en asesinar a su alma gemela al ser rechazados – termina mirándolo sonriendo al ver su rostro asustado

\- Tu propuesta es… tengo una nueva proposición para ti, en seis meses atacaras cercar de aquí, vendré a pelear y tu me mataras – esas palabras habían salido con tal seguridad de su boca sorprendiéndolo

\- Tenemos un trato – es su respuesta alejándose del lugar

Regresa a su casa, había ido a esa reunión con la esperanza mintiera pero sentía esa ira acumularse, durante 10 años se había mantenido fiel a ese nombre a sus necesidades tenia 25 años y aun era virgen para que razón, el no lo amaba, aunque muy dentro sabia quería terminar con su vida, era un héroe caería como uno.

En los meses siguientes se dedico a su trabajo como héroe pero también a rescontrarse con sus amigos aunque en realidad era un despedida ya había dejado las cosas en orden respecto al One For All esa era una esperanza que no desaparecería. Se reunió por ultima vez con Todoroki como pocas ocasiones fue al restaurante en el que lo citara solo.

\- ¿Cómo van los preparativos? – preguntan mirándolo sonreír haciendo ese dolor en su pecho incrementar – quiero que sepas… - comenzó pero las palabras no salían de su boca – si deseará cambiar algo en mi vida sería esa marca en el pecho ha sido problemático – toma un respiro – tenia una idea equivocada del significado de estar unido a alguien – sonríe con tristeza es entonces que se escucha una explosión cercana, ese hombre había hecho su aparición justo a tiempo – se feliz – es lo ultimo que dice noqueándolo antes de salir del restaurante

La pelea había sido dura, nuevamente estaba cerca de aquel villano listo para terminarlo cuando le dio la señal, este enterró en su pecho justamente en la marca un tubo, cayo hacia atrás, saco el tubo de su pecho levantándose con trabajo miro a Todoroki luchar con aquel villano, como pudo comenzó a caminar, arrastrando los pies, el dolor se había ido; ese hombre no había mentido. Se rio sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba de las manos, Todoroki fue a su lado, intentando detener la hemorragia congelando su pecho, repitiéndole se pondría bien, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba retiro un poco el traje de Todoroki para ver la marca en su cuello desvanecerse. La ayuda llego Todoroki le pedía mantenerse despierto sin embargo Midoriya ya se había dado por vencido cerro los ojos esperando no volver a abrirlos jamás.

Todoroki fue hacia ese villano quien a pesar de estar muy golpeado no paraba de sonreír, Bakugo tuvo que detenerlo para no ir y matarlo en ese momento.

\- Así que tu eras el alma gemela, molestarte ahora, que imbécil – continua riendo – herir tanto a alguien y tener el descaro de enojarte con quien lo ayudo – su risa se hace mas fuerte – el estaba muerto antes que yo clavara ese tubo en su pecho que tan desesperado estaba por protegerte que me pedio lo matara – es lo ultimo que dice su cuerpo esta demasiado golpeado por ese chico bicolor sin querer escucha el héroe sigue con vida, esta vez sonríe con alegría, ellos aun tenia una oportunidad de recuperar el regalo que les habían dado la mayoría de las personas rechazadas por sus almas gemelas mataban a quien les habían abandonado y después se suicidaban eso es lo que intentaba hacer, finalmente lo estaba logrando sus heridas eran graves y mientras mas tiempo pasaran preocupados por ese chico menos notarían se desangraba, le habría gustado ver el desenlace de su historia

Ochaco y Iida estaba en el hospital muy pendientes de la salud de Midoriya, en los últimos días habían sido ellos dos a quienes les había confiado sus mas oscuros pensamientos además de su plan para acabar con ellos, al principio no estaban de acuerdo en sus mediadas sin embargo el logro convencerlos. Ahora en el hospital Ochaco a quien Midoriya le había otorgado el poder sobre sus bienes y su salud estaba firmando la orden de no resucitar, no espero Todoroki llegara al hospital armando un escándalo cuando le dijeran no tenia permitido pasar solo familia.

\- Ochaco – la llama sin embargo ella se da la media vuelta ignorándolo por completo volviendo junto a Iida

Dos meses es el tiempo que Midoriya lleva en coma y ha sido el tiempo que Ochaco ha tardado en decidir desconectarlo al no mostrar ningún progreso en su salud, lo que no esperaba es una visita sorpresa por parte de Todoroki en su casa pidiéndole le de mas tiempo y como en los últimos días había sido de lo mas cruel cerrando la puerta en su cara. En el tiempo que su amigo llevaba en el hospital no había derramado ni una lagrima al menos hasta ver como le retiraban los tubos que lo ayudaban a respirar, realmente deseaba darle mas tiempo sin embargo había prometido dejarlo ir, evitar un héroe como el se convirtiera en un asesino porque si bien al principio no le creyó, ese hombre estaba en lo cierto al investigarlo era un civil cualquiera, con un trabajo estable quien nunca se había metido en problemas hasta un año atrás asesinara a su ex novia en un ataque de ira. Les había mostrado la marca en su pecho, la cual comenzaba a pesarle estaba por llegar a un punto sin retorno si no era detenido entre todo ese dolor quería proteger a Todoroki pese a todo; viendo a su amigo recostado en esa cama de hospital escuchar sus últimos latidos no podía evitar culpar de todo a Todoroki, si tan solo el no lo hubiera rechazado.

La policía entra en la habitación ordenándoles a los doctores volver a conectarlo ya que tenían una orden de la corte para mantener vivo al héroe.

\- No pudiste respetar sus deseos – dice Ochaco al salir de la habitación escoltada por la policía – ¿Crees que yo no deseaba salvarlo? – le pregunta sin embargo no espera una respuesta – hace seis meses fue a vernos con el corazón destrozado pero un objetivo claro y era deshacerse de un vez de ti – comienza a llorar nuevamente – solo lo lastimas déjalo ir como el quería – le pide a Todoroki mas tranquila

\- Debemos irnos – le dice Iida tomando la mano de la chica sin mirar al bicolor

Todoroki los mira irse era la segunda vez que alguien le decía su presencia lastimaba a Midoriya, la segunda persona en decir el había planeado su muerte, estaba confundido, el único que podía darle respuestas hacia tiempo le había negado entrar a su mundo, debía buscarlas por el mismo antes que Midoriya despertara.

Bakugo mira a su prometido irse del hospital sin decirle una palabra, no estaba seguro como comportarse, el tiempo que llevaba Deku en el hospital era el mismo que tenia sin ver a Shouto; solo ese día había dejado de lado una misión para poder verlo sin embargo el ni siquiera le puso atención, estaba en busca de algo dejando muy claro no necesitaba su ayuda.

Dos semanas llevaba reuniendo información sobre las marcas sin embargo quienes poseían una no deseaban hablarle o simplemente se dejaban llevar por sus instintos no tenia nada en realidad, lo único bueno era Midoriya comenzaba a mejorar.

Todoroki y Bakugo estaban en la habitación cuando Midoriya abrió los ojos sin perder tiempo llamaron al doctor quien les pidió salieran para poder revisarlo no tardaron mucho informándoles que lo tendrían vigilado ya que su salud aun no era buena. Desde ese momento no pudo mantener a Ochaho lejos de él, ella pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado cuidándolo para cuando el entraba ya estaba dormido no podían hablar mucho con el tiempo se dio cuenta, el no deseaba hablarle en realidad, no quería lo dejara de lado nuevamente estaba seguro debía insistir en hablar solo no tenia idea como hacerlo antes de poder poner sus esfuerzos en reparar su relación con Midoriya, Bakugo apareció en el hospital muy molesto por la forma en que se había comportado los últimos meses abandonándolo.

\- ¿Por qué te pones celoso no te he demostrado cuanto te amo? – hace esa pregunta en voz tan alta que hace voltear a los presentes, inclusive Ochaco sale de la habitación de Midoriya

\- Tal vez debas irte a casa ya Todoroki, yo cuidare de él – le asegura ella mirándolo con un sonrisa

Esa era la forma en la que nuevamente lo dejarían fuera otra vez pero de verdad quería asegurarle a su prometido estaba comprometido con su relación sin importar lo que pasara meses atrás; no pudo ir tras el quería respuestas y solo había una fuente a la cual acercarse.

\- Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso – Ochaco dice a Midoriya sin percatarse Todoriki esta detrás de la puerta

\- Ya no quiero pensar en él – comienza con voz suave – si el rechazo nuestro vinculo que así sea – hace una pausa – durante mucho tiempo pensé el tiempo le haría ver somos el uno para el otro; creo tenia una idea muy romántica de lo que significaba un alma gemela – respira profundo mirando fijamente a su amiga – soy un héroe, esa es mi vida debo olvidar – vuelve a tomar una pausa – no tengo un alma gemela, nunca la tuve y no la quiero – sonríe solo un poco esperando ese mantra le sirva para el futuro

\- Puedes decirle la verdad – dijo Ochaco algo tímida esperando no molestarlo

\- Lo que pudimos ser se esfumo cuando acepto amar a Bakugo – intenta hacerle entender ya no desea pensar en él – al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue su rostro preocupado, durante días creí que si no le hablaba se cansaría de venir a verme pero continuo haciéndolo – suspira – por un instante me permití creer finalmente podía sentirlo entonces llego Bakugo y comprendí no existía tal esperanza – extrañamente se siente muy tranquilo al decir eso – ya no importa mas lo nuestro se termino 10 años atrás – termina muy seguro

\- Si el te correspondiera ¿Considerarías comenzar de nuevo? – le pregunta haciendo reír a su amigo

\- Puedes contarle si eso deseas pero el daño esta hecho – esa no había sido su pregunta sin embargo era lo que deseaba escuchar

Otra vez Todoroki no podía entender en su totalidad la conversación pero estaba seguro Ochako no tardaría en hablarle por otro lado comenzaba a sentirse extraño había un dolor en su cuello que llevaba tiempo molestándolo. Por el momento se encargaría de reparar las cosas con Bakugo, al llegar al apartamento que compartían no puedo evitar sentir estaba en el lugar equivocado, tenia la sensación debía regresar al hospital, haciendo caso de sus instintos vuelve para ver en la recepción a Iida quien le informa su amigo había sufrido una recaída.

Dos días después despertó, lo primero que vi al abrir sus ojos fue a Todoroki dormido en la silla a su lado, era extraño pero podía sentir su preocupación a través de su lazo estaba confundido ya no podía sentir dolor solo tranquilidad, algo estaba cambiando. Volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando esa serenidad lo envolviera, era un cambio refrescante; lo hacia sonreír, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió le tomaban la mano besándola pidiéndole despertara pronto para poder arreglar lo que sea le molestaba.

Finalmente darían de alta a Midoriya, solo hasta ese momento Todoroki supo no se alejaría de su lado al menos hasta verlo completamente recuperado sin embargo debía enfrentar a Bakugo, quien había estado evitándolo y al menos para el no estaba disponible, ese comportamiento no le ayudaba pero si no podía siquiera escucharlo debía enfrentar había arruinado su relación. Fue al apartamento que compartían tomo sus cosas con ayuda de Iida solo dejando una nota pidiéndole disculpas al rubio.

Midoriya le pidió viviera con el, no pudo negarse, últimamente no podía rehusar sus avances primero comenzó solo abrazándolo por la espalda oliendo su cuello cuando no se quejo continuo con esa acción besando el lugar donde la marca con su nombre había reaparecido, no le molestaba lo besara cuando lo hacia movía la cabeza de lado dándole mayor acceso suspirando cuando lo mordía. Sus besos lo dejaban sin aliento y solo unos días después dejo el hiciera con su cuerpo lo que deseara.

\- Eres mío, solo mío – esa eran las palabras que le decía Midoriya cada vez que lo penetraba aunque sentía había algo mas detrás de esas palabras

Cuando estuvo recuperado volvió a sus misiones volvía a ser el héroe numero uno, Todoroki lo acompañaba apoyándolo cuando lo necesitaba, era solo en esos momentos que se comportaba frio y distante, había preguntado el porque de esa comportamiento, el le respondió no quería nadie supiera su relación era mas cercana por extraño que pareciera esa respuesta tenia sentido algunas veces se preocupaban mas por sus indiscreciones que por sus actos heroicos. Después de un mes a su lado mientras hacia la cena un mensaje le llego, le sorprendió al ver el remitente; era Katsuki quien le pedía se encontraran en 10 minutos, estaba emocionado sin pensarlo tomo sus cosas saliendo del apartamento en la entrada del edificio se encontró con Midoriya.

\- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? – le pregunta con una sonrisa

\- Olvide debía encontrarme con mi hermana - le miente devolviéndole la sonrisa

\- Mi alma gemela lo que mas deseo para ti es no dejes de sonreír como ahora – al decir eso lo toma de la mejilla dándole un beso en ella – vete no quiero demorar tu reunión con tu hermana – sonrío al verlo irse corriendo, el sabia lo había engañado había sido el quien le pidiera a Bakugo darle una oportunidad mas a su relación con Todoroki, era una prueba

Entro a su apartamento oliendo la comida recién hecha combinada con el olor de Todoroki, sin importar cuento doliera no podía quedarse en ese lugar tenía que mantenerse oculto saliendo cuando el héroe Deku fuera necesitado, lo único que quería era un ultima noche a su lado, un ultima vez en el que sus corazones latieran al unísono sin embargo al ver su teléfono no lo obtendría, se miro al espejo la marca estaba ahí pero ya no podía verse el nombre solo era una imagen difusa.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Todoroki regreso a la casa había una nota en la mesa:

" _Este tiempo juntos me ha hecho darme cuenta quiero que seas feliz y es por eso necesito alejarme de ti, de tu vida. No tenias que mentirme ayer, fui yo quien le pidió darles una oportunidad más._

 _Lamento no decirte la verdad en persona no podía hacerlo como decirte que desde mucho tiempo atrás soñaba contigo, como todos mis pensamientos eran acerca de nuestra unión, era como si estando juntos lograríamos tener una vida perfecta pero eso no existe; rechazaste nuestro vinculo el primer día y yo mentí todo el tiempo. Ese dolor se hizo más gran, más intenso tan difícil de sobre llevar que le pedía a ese hombre me matara porque estaba cansado y sumamente infeliz, te quería para mi pero solo me engaño al pensar me amaras de la forma que lo hago._

 _Ojala las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, sin tan solo…_

 _Ambos tomamos nuestras decisiones y ambos debemos vivir con ellas ya no hay tiempo para arrepentirnos. Esta era la ultima oportunidad que teníamos para estar juntos, ha sido hermoso, he sido estúpido al creer podía tener ese final feliz, al menos por un tiempo fuiste solo mío._

 _Te amo aunque ya no pueda amarte._

 _Midoriya"_

Tenía la nota en la mano cuando Ochaco entro, al mirarlo no pudo evitar sentir enojo si el lo hubiera dejado ir la primera vez su amigo no estaría… suspiro en realidad no comprendía porque siendo almas gemelas no lograban llegar a un acuerdo.

\- ¿Sabes donde esta? – le pregunta a la chica

\- Si y te lo diría si creyera que ustedes tienen una oportunidad – se muerde el labio inferior – estaba enojada contigo por rechazarlo, por tener la oportunidad de amar a alguien como el, en realidad estaba celosa, el hace lo que cree es lo mejor para ambos en cambio pienso debió decirte la verdad desde el principio – le habla sin dejar de mirarlo – estos últimos días creí ese rostro triste desaparecería pero volvía cuando no estabas cerca, el sabia no duraría – baja la mirada – antes le había pedido reconsiderará su decisión de no pelear por ti pero el tiene razón lo mejor para los dos es estar separados, unidos se lastiman - vuelve a mirarlo – es lo único que deseaba decirte – se da la media vuelta dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos

No deseo en ningún momento hacerle daño a Midoriya, el lo había ayudado a convertirse en el héroe que era, no podía comprender porque no era suficiente para el tener su amistad, su lealtad, porque era necesario sentir su amor. Todo ese tiempo juntos había sentido la conexión de la que hablaba y pensó podía darle lo que deseaba sin embargo un mensaje de Katsuki fue suficiente para hacer su corazón deseara regresar a su lado sin demoras; nuevamente el se había ido sin decirle una palabra solo con una nota que le hacia sentirse culpable. Si el deseaba esconderse no insistiría mas, estaba harto, el había expresado deseaba fuera feliz lo seria con el hombre que amaba.

* * *

Midoriya en realidad no se había escondido estaba en casa de Iida y Ochaco, era extraño ya no podía sentir a Todoroki, lo único que le dolía era la cicatriz en su pecho, tenia la esperanza esa carga había terminado, si dolía saber que sin importar fueran almas gemelas, el no podía sentirlo, su conexión estuvo rota desde el comienzo. No podía evitar llorar porque por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo no tenia que sentir como se emocionaba a ver a Bakugo y lo monótono que le parecía su vida a su lado; no estaba seguro si su condición seria permanente pero disfrutaría de poder vivir sin esa furia el tiempo que durara. Volvió a ser el héroe numero uno, cada día que pasaba se sentía mas tranquilo, sus amigos decían que les alegraba verlo sonreír nuevamente, disfrutar de su vida. Estaba caminando por la calle cuando lo vio después de seis meses y no sintió nada, no pudo evitar sonreír, era libre, cerro los ojos llevándose la palma de mano a su cicatriz no tenia idea lo que había pasado y no quería saber.

* * *

Un año después Todoroki había visto a Midoriya caminando lado a lado con un chico a quien no conocía y algo dentro lo hizo sentirse dolido. El no había sido el único que los viera juntos, en las noticias se hablaba de la conquista del héroe numero uno, el chico era menor, una promesa naciente, en donde miraras hablaban de la pareja, de lo geniales que eran juntos y solo tres meses después de conocerse ya vivían juntos y su mundo se hundió, ese nombre en su cuello comenzó a pesarle, cada día que los miraba juntos era un golpe a su corazón.

Después de terminar con Katsuki definitivamente, se escondió en casa de su padre finalmente entendía y dolía aun mas saber no tendría otra oportunidad. Había estado en su antigua habitación, oculto del mundo, intentando recordar los días pasados a su lado pero no podía y el dolor se hizo mas profundo; la tristeza le hacia desear verlo, ponerse de rodillas rogándole lo perdonara a pesar de esas ansias permaneció escondido mirando en la computadora sus imágenes.

Llevaba ya una semana escondiéndose debió imaginarse comenzarían a buscarlo el primero en ir a verlo fue Bakugo a quien no dejo entrar en la casa, después Ochaco y tres días después Midoriya quería ignorarlo al igual que al resto pero al verlo no pudo mas que abrir la puerta. Se dejo caer en el sillón, cerro los ojos esperando el regaño pero en cambio sintió la mano de Midoriya rozar su marca con la yema de sus dedos, podía sentirlo acercarse, paso su lengua por su marca haciendo círculos antes de morderla con fuerza, no pudo evitar gemir; Midoriya se alejo de el lo mas rápido posible, disculpándose antes de irse.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo sentado en el sillón mirando a la nada cuando sonó el timbre de la casa por alguna extraña razón esperaba fuera nuevamente Midoriya, al abrir la puerta era un niño sentado en las escaleras llorando, al mirarlo detenidamente tenia el cabello blanco, los ojos verdes y la mirada tan triste, lo levanto del suelo abrazándolo contra su cuerpo esperando sienta no esta solo.

Comenzó a cuidarlo mientras tenia a personas dentro de la agencia de su padre buscando a los padres del niño que sabia se llamaba Yûki y tenia tres años por lo poco que hablaba su madre le había dicho el era su padre. Sus días eran menos tristes con Yûki a su lado, cuidarlo lo había sacado de su reclusión, todos los días salía al parque mas cercano y lo miraba jugar con el resto de los niños no podía evitar sonreír en esos momentos la marca en su cuello no era una carga pesada que debía llevar.

Juntos regresaban a casa cuando una sensación le hacia saber tenia que estar en otro lugar lo mas rápido posible, no lo pensó tomo al pequeño en brazos y corrió no tenia idea a donde se dirigía pero sus piernas parecían estar al tanto de la dirección, se detuvo justamente antes de un cerco policial a lo lejos podía ver a Midoriya pelear contra un villano que al parecer lanzaba canicas explosivas, algo muy dentro le decía debía ir y ayudarlo pero otra parte suya sabia lo peligroso que era estuviera detrás de ese cerco con Yûki en brazos. No pudo seguir pensándolo cuando una de las canicas impacta en el rostro de Midoriya dejándolo desorientado.

Dejo a Yûki con un policía, corrió lo mas rápido posible al mirar como cientos de canicas explotaban alrededor de Midoriya, una nube de polvo no dejaba ver lo que sucedía, fue directamente contra el villano a quien convirtió en un bloque de hielo, miro hacia atrás Midoriya tenia sangre en el rostro pero aun estaba consiente fue hacia el y lo abrazo fuertemente necesitaba sentirlo respirar para poder calmar su corazón.

\- ¡NO DEBES CONFIARTE DE ESA FORMA! – lo regaña aun sosteniéndolo en su brazos haciendo que el lo mire con curiosidad - ¿Qué seria de mi si te perdiera? – pregunta sorprendiendo a Midoriya solo al ver esa expresión en su rostro sabe ha dicho mas de lo que debía

Lo ayuda a levantarse llevándolo hasta los servicios de emergencia realmente deseaba estar con el cuando lo llevaran al hospital sin embargo se dio la media vuelta para ir por su pequeño sin dejar de sentir su mirada sobre el.

Esa misma noche Midoriya toco a su puerta, había llegado justamente a la hora de dormir, le dijo se sentara mientras se ocupada del pequeño en cambio el camino detrás suyo todo el tiempo ayudándolo cuando lo necesitaba, mirando asombrado al peluche que abrazaba con tantas fuerzas el pequeño.

\- ¿Deku es tu héroe favorito? – pregunta al pequeño cuando Todoroki ha salido – el pequeño solo le contesta afirmando con la cabeza

Cuando al fin Yûki se ha dormido, ambos van a la sala, Todoroki no puede evitar sentirse nervioso la ultima vez que se vieran Midoriya había salido corriendo.

\- Puedes sentirlo – habla haciéndolo cerrar los ojos sabiendo no podía mentirle no tenia sentido hacerlo cuando sus palabras habían sonado mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta – ¿desde cuando? – lo mira fijamente pero Todoroki tiene la mirada baja

\- Un día desperté y podía comprender lo que intentabas decir hacia tiempo – respira hondo – no planeaba decirte que puedo sentir nuestro lazo…

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta interrumpiéndolo haciendo que lo mire a los ojos

\- Porque eres feliz – lo mira con lo ojos brillosos – no me importa estar triste – las lagrimas comienzan a caer – solo… - caen mas intensamente impidiéndole continuar – lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sufrir – dice poniéndose de rodillas continuando llorando, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no suplicarle se quedara

Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta Yûki se ha despertado, es hasta que comienza a golpear a Midoriya por la espalda notan esta llorando mientras golpea con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Papá esta bien solo esta triste por que me lastime en el trabajo – toma al pequeño en brazos sonriéndole lo que tranquiliza al pequeño – lo amo – esas palabras hacen llorar a Todoroki nuevamente – finalmente es mío

\- Solo tuyo – logra decir levantándose abrazándolo con fuerza

La mañana llego lo pasado ayer por la noche parecía un sueño para Todoroki, ese sueño estaba acostado a su lado, sonrió, la marca en su cuello no dolía lo que sentía era un cosquilleo, quería creer que con decir "te amo" su relación se arreglaría… respiro hondo, no deseaba pensar en eso haría lo que fuera para hacerle olvidar el dolor que le causo porque si en el algo estaba seguro era no dejaría se volviera a ir de su lado.

FIN

* * *

Este es un mejor final


End file.
